


fired up, fired up, get fired up

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, Cosplay, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Smut, this is so niche... hope u watched naruto and free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His solution comes around after forty random clicks on Amazon, Jeno clicking on anything that even remotely looks like kunai. And there it is, a beginner butt plug trainer kit (black set), slightly pricey but available with Amazon Prime for free next day shipping.“I’m only buying these because they look like the real deal.” He mumbles to himself, embarrassment already making his face heat up even if there’s no one in the room with him, Jaemin long gone and back at his own apartment. “No one will notice.”





	fired up, fired up, get fired up

**Author's Note:**

> nomin finally answer the question that's plagued naruto fans for twenty years: narusasu or sasunaru?
> 
> yes the title is from naruto shippuden's best op...

“Anime Expo not letting in real weapons is homophobic.” Jeno declares, closing out of the rules and guidelines tab out of anger. A few seconds later he’s googling ‘fake kunai,’ furiously clicking on every link that pops up. “How am I gonna be Sasuke without any kunai?”

“Knives are safety hazards, dumbass.” Jaemin rolls his eyes, lazily flipping through a volume of naruto, still not having decided who he’s cosplaying as. The shit he does for his boyfriend. “Just buy fake ones.”

“None of them fly through the air well enough.” The pout is evident in Jeno’s voice even without Jaemin craning his neck to see him. “I’m upset.”

“I forget that you larp, too. Nerd.” Jaemin snickers. “Go look through my closet if you don’t want to spend any money. I’m sure I have some of your old plastic knives in there somewhere, it’s better than nothing. And your larp-ing buddies will forgive you for not having dangerous weapons on hand.”

“Ha.” Jeno snarks, sticking his tongue out at Jaemin though the other can’t see it. “I don’t want used goods. Sasuke wouldn’t be caught dead with borrowed weapons.”

“What are you gonna do then?”

“I’ll figure something out.” 

His solution comes around after forty random clicks on Amazon, Jeno clicking on anything that even remotely looks like kunai. And there it is, a beginner butt plug trainer kit (black set), slightly pricey but available with Amazon Prime for free next day shipping.

“I’m only buying these because they look like the real deal.” He mumbles to himself, embarrassment already making his face heat up even if there’s no one in the room with him, Jaemin long gone and back at his own apartment. “No one will notice.”

It’s not like they don’t do any fun butt stuff, but Jeno’s never been shameless enough to carry around sex toys as weapons.

(He finds out the next day that they do fly through the air remarkably well, after flinging one half way across the room and listening to it hit the wall with a thud.)

 

The closer the convention gets, the more paranoid Jeno becomes. He hasn’t shown anyone his cosplay yet, and his friends have noticed. He’s pretty popular on Instagram, the comments from complete strangers on how good he looks cosplaying doing wonders to his self-esteem. By now, with the convention days away, he usually would have at least ten photos up, all showing his complete outfit and a few poses as well. Instead, he hasn’t posted in a few days, and he’s not exactly ready to tarnish his reputation by providing close-ups on his arsenal of butt plugs.

Except… no one on his nsfw account would mind.

It’s not a big account by any means and it’s set on private, only a few friends of his that do the same thing allowed to see it. If anyone would appreciate Jeno purchasing butt plugs just for the sake of cosplay, it’d be them.

It only takes a selfie of himself lying on his bed with his yukata open for his friends to blow up his phone. And it only takes five seconds for Jeno to spill about his problem.

 _injunnie:_ only u would do something as convoluted as buying buttplugs to replace kunai

 _haechannie:_ send pics coward

Jeno sends their group chat a photo of the buttplugs lined up on his bed, face red even when he knows they can’t see him.

 _injunnie:_ i guess they kinda do look like them…

 _haechannie:_ those aren’t the kinda pics i was talking about ;) but still… can’t believe ur trying to steal mark and i’s brand as sasunaru… there’s only enough room for one couple per ship in cosplay babe :^)

 _nono:_ let me fulfill my sasuke cosplaying needs and i’ll go back to cosplaying as haru, meanie

 _injunnie:_ ooo u should convince jaemin to be makoto then… if u ever need a nitori and sousuke, yukhei n i are up for it ^__^

He ignores Renjun and Donghyuck as they start arguing over what other ships they could cosplay as, instead choosing to flop down onto his bed.

It’s pure boredom, he insists, that makes him put the buttplugs to use, even when he knows Jaemin’s on his way over so they can finish up his own Naruto cosplay. He definitely doesn’t want Jaemin to come across him.

Not at all.

“You know,” Jaemin’s amused voice comes from the doorway and Jeno freezes, not daring to look up and make eye contact with his boyfriend. “I think you can make a lot of money from recording yourself and uploading a video titled ‘Sasuke Takes It Up the Ass’ on some weird anime hentai website.”

Jeno tentatively looks up, head dizzy from the pleasure and embarrassment. He can already feel the flush overtaking his body, knows if he looks in a mirror he’d see his face cherry red and chest tinted pink.

“You think so?” he doesn’t mean for it to come out breathlessly, but it’s a bit hard to control what comes out of his mouth with the plug still snug in him, filling him up just right, a constant pressure on his prostate.

Jaemin shrugs, posture relaxed, hands casually in his pockets as he leans against the frame of the door. “I’d pay to watch it.”

“I wouldn’t make you pay.” he says, sitting up on his bed, hoping he looks casual as he turns so he’s on his hands and knees. He can’t see Jaemin anymore, instead making eye contact with a shirtless Uchiha Sasuke poster that’s smirking at him. It’s easier this way, easier to spread his legs without feeling shy, showing off how pretty the plug looks inside him, easier to arch his back in a way he’s practiced in the mirror. 

His whole body is hot, the arousal stirring in his gut when he _feels_ the almost predatory gaze in Jaemin’s eyes as they roam his naked body, making him squirm. Jaemin eyes Jeno’s yukata, strewn on the floor in a lump, and sighs regretfully. “Wish you kept the yukata on, though.”

The bed dips as Jaemin sits down beside him, running a hand down Jeno’s back to his ass, playing with the plug. Jeno muffles his whines into the comforter as Jaemin eases it in and out, feeling his hole stretch to accomodate the plug. He takes it out after a while, carefully placing it on his dresser under Jeno’s close watch.

“So pretty,” Jaemin coos, turning Jeno over to properly kiss him. This close, he can see how Jaemin’s already partially dressed, obnoxious orange shirt on and poorly-drawn whiskers on his face. It’s cute, but he’s not gonna let him know that.

“You’re not gonna fuck me when you still have whiskers drawn on your face.” Jeno says firmly. “It’s weird enough already kissing you.” Jaemin pouts.

“Aww,” Jaemin coos, grabbing makeup wipes to get rid of his whiskers anyways, “do you like being the only kitten in our relationship?”

“Jaemin,” Jeno says, betrayal evident in his face, “Naruto’s the host of the nine-tailed fox, he’s not a cat, we’ve been over this—”

Jaemin leans down to kiss him, probably to shut him up, but Jeno hums happily into it anyways. Jaemin’s always eager when he had the older boy underneath, warm and pliant and hard, so it doesn’t come as a surprise when he feels his dick nudging at his entrance.

Jaemin lets out a noise eerily similar to being punched in the gut as he bottoms out. It’s a little irritating since he’s the one with a dick inside of him, but he’ll let it pass because of the way Jaemin stares down at him in wonder, like he’s something precious. 

“I always liked narusasu better than sasunaru anyways.” Jaemin laughs, and Jeno hates how he can sound so well-put together when every drag of his cock against his walls sends electricity down his spine.

“We are not gonna be talking about top/bottom discourse while your dick is inside me.” Jeno rolls his eyes, but he makes sure to wrap his legs around Jaemin’s waist so he can get him closer. 

“Is my dick enough to make you come back to the village?” 

“Oh my god,” Jeno wheezes, feeling his whole face erupt into flames, and Jaemin stops moving in alarm. “I can’t believe you just said that.” 

“I thought you liked roleplay?” Jaemin asks, and he’s staring down at Jeno with so much worry in his face that he’s somehow messed up big time.

“Not like this,” Jeno covers his face with his hands, sure that his whole face was the color of a tomato. “I am literally going to die.” He’s not sure if he’s laughing or crying or both, but the situation is so ridiculous that he can’t even look at Jaemin.

Jaemin shifts a bit so he can hover over him better, and Jeno nearly cries at the pleasure as he presses against his prostate. Stupid boyfriend with a big mouth and an even bigger dick.

“Just,” Jeno gasps, arching closer into Jaemin’s touch, “don’t do it again. Fuck me.”

Jaemin laughs into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, but listens.


End file.
